Where are my shoes
by Tiani Lunaris
Summary: A little thingy that came in to my mind while watching the Labyrinth for the... umm... twentieth time... Got the idea while staring at those incredible cool boots of his...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, nor do I own the characters who appeared in the movie. I do, however, own Tiani, and some other characters which I have made up.

If you in the future wish me to write about some character please send me an e-mail where you tell me about it. I won't be claiming to own those either…

Tiani Lunaris

)O(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Where are my shoes?**

**Intro:**

The sun had just crept over the Labyrinth, and those nightly creatures late to their daily sleep hurried off before the golden rays scorched their delicate skins. The ones who didn't hurry off were shunned by every one else, and with good cause: they were all insomniac, and insane out of too little sleep. The rest had just begun their daily activities.  

-

Inside the castle the king had just awoken. Stretching the stiffened muscles he looked sourly at the golden orb. 

"I can do anything I please, but to move my room to an other part of the castle…" he muttered as he stood up. "… Why can't I sleep a moment longer?" 

Sighing he went to the bathroom to take his morning bath, much too drowsy to notice a couple of dark eyes following him with amusement. As the slender form of the king was well under water a sigh escaped his lips, covering another sigh among the shadows. 

Behind his back a dark shape tore itself from the rest in his closet, and a faint giggle was to be heard as it vanished through the open balcony door.

When he was done, he walked in to the huge wardrobe and magically lit the dark room. 

Casually he got the clothes he wanted for the day and took them on. It wasn't until he stood there fully dressed that he noticed something was missing. Looking down, he saw his shoes were gone. Sighing he created a crystal and threw them at his feet, expecting them to be covered by his customary boots. 

But no: The feet still remained bare. Walking over to the part of the wardrobe where his shoes normally were, he was met by an empty shelf. 

Slowly it dawned on him, and the Labyrinth stopped up as a furious roar filled the air. Every one cowered at the sound. All but one, who sat in hiding amongst a huge pile of soft leather boots, laughing to her self.

Someone had stolen his shoes!

-----------------------------------

**Authors note: **

Well, I got the idea for this fic while watching the Labyrinth, and found myself being fascinated with his boots. Don't ask me why, but during the Magic Dance song, I wrote the intro. I wonder if it is funny at all… 

In honour to my shoe-mad friend Shanice, who probably has more spiked heals than anyone I know… 

Read and review, as I am eager to do the same to you…

Tiani Lunaris.

 )O(


	2. 1 Sarahs Place

Disclaimer: don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters in the movie. I do however own those I make up myself… 

Tiani Lunaris

)O(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter one: Sarah's place**

She had awoken to the constant ringing of her alarm clock, and groaned. 

"Why can't I sleep just an hour longer?" she groaned as the summer sun shone in through the windows. But she knew she had to get to work in an hour. 

She had gotten the position at the theatre, and acted as an assistant director. In other words, she was expected to do everything from changing the light bulbs, to arranging the plays.

Standing inside the shower cabinet she turned on the water, forgetting to watch out for the cold sprays. 

"GEEAAAAAHHH!!!!! DAMN THAT'S COLD!!!!" she shrieked as the water poured over her. Frozen she felt the water heating up, and relaxed. 

She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later with her damp hair in a braid, freshly applied make up, and began searching through for something to wear. Halfway pulling her turtleneck over her head she heard a strangely familiar voice clearing his throat.

Slowly Sarah turned around to face the man she hadn't seen since the time she nearly killed him. 

(An: a little thing that happened in my second Labby fic… Hasn't been posted, or typed in to my computer…)

Paralysed she forgot to pull the sweater down, and looked at Jareth though the hole for the head, and arms up in the air. She suddenly became aware of how silly she must have looked, and pulled the garment on properly. 

"What are you doing here?" Sarah stuttered, unsure of why exactly he had appeared in her bedroom, especially after her nearly killing him with her ignorance.

"You know perfectly well why, Sarah." He drawled in his most regal voice. "Where are they?" he spat at her, taking her dumbfounded expression for an act.

"Where are what?" she asked bewildered.

"Don't play with me. Where are my shoes?" 

Sarah blinked. "Your… shoes?!" she was totally in the dark now. Her eyes went down to his feet and saw indeed him being bare foot. The only thing covering them were the white socks, which now had become rather filthy from walking unprotected on the ground.

"I don't have your shoes, Jareth." 

"Don't play with me, Sarah. I'm not in the mood." The king was truly frightening while pissed off.

"Honestly!" she shrieked "You can look through my apartment if you like, but I DO NOT have them, Jareth!! By the way: How the hell would I be able to go to the Underground and get them anyway!?!" Sarah was beginning to get pissed at him. In addition, she was going to be late for work. 

"Very well…" he straightened himself up even more. "I'll take you up on that offer then." And before Sarah could open her mouth, he had produced a crystal, which grew until it had covered the entire flat. When it had gone through every corner and hidden spaces Sarah herself didn't know of, he was forced to believe her.

Sighing he let the bubble vanish.

"I'm sorry for having bothered you, Sarah. I'll be off now." And he walked over to the full-length mirror. But before he got to walk through it Sarah grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait a minute." She said annoyed. "Thanks to you I'll be late for work. You've got to help me with that, since it is your fault." He turned around and looked at the pissed expression of the dark haired beauty. Sighing he just nodded, created another crystal, and threw it at her.

Before she got to blink, she found herself sitting in her car on the theatre parking lot. Glancing at her wristwatch she saw to her joy that there was still ten minutes left before she had to be there, and walked off to the coffee shop across the street to get some breakfast.

In Sarahs' apartment Jareth was to walk through the mirror as he saw a pair of flip-flops by her bed. 

"Sod it," he muttered, "I'm tired of walking around like this…" and slipped on the rather ugly plastic things, before returning home.

Back in the secret lair, dark blue eyes streaked with gold gleamed with humour to see what would happen next…

---------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **

There.  First chapter done. 

I would like it if you could give me some tips and hints on what could be funny, since I am unsure of this being funny at all. My first attempt on a humour fic, and I need help. Unfortunately it fell on the ever so gorgeous Jareth. He has such potentials doesn't he? 

Have you guessed who stole his shoes? Don't think you have…

Damn! I've got to get my first Labby fic on the net already. (It's called The death of a fallen Angel. Look out for it.)

Read and review,

As I like to do the same to you…

Tiani Lunaris

 )O(


	3. 2 Shalayan

Disclaimer: don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters in the movie. I do however own those I make up myself… 

Tiani Lunaris

)O(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two:  Shalayan 

Jareth sat on his throne and was really pissed off. Those goblins foolish enough to snicker at his choice of footwear found themselves to be permanent residents of the Bog of Eternal Stench. The rest of them just kept their distance, just to be on the safe side of the fence.

The king conjured up a length of paper with the names of every wisher and visitor to the labyrinth. Slowly, the names were ticked off and soon five shoe-fetish people were left. Looking at the list he could check off one, and with a glance on the remaining four, he felt a smile of triumph spread across his face. 

"I should have known…. Shalayan…"

-

In a bright Parisian flat, a young woman with dark hair and sparkling eyes enjoyed a cold bath on a hot day. She had no plans to do anything else on that Saturday than to stay in the shade refreshing herself with the water-gorged sponge dripping over her pale sheer skin. As the cool liquid caressed her flesh a sigh of perfect bliss escaped her lips.

Suddenly the temperature of the room seemed to drop drastically, and she opened drowsy eyes at the intrusion.

In the doorway stood a scowling man with a mane of blonde and gorgeous clothes. The image, however, was ruined by the shoes.

"Honestly darling. Those are really out of fashion. That is, if they ever were IN fashion…" The voice was soft and totally un appalled by the presence of a man in the bathroom. 

Jareth was about to say something as she grabbed the edges of the tub and heaved her sensuously sculpted body out of the clear water. He stood there in shock, feeling somewhere in the back of his mind his jaw dropping ever so slowly as he saw the light play on her glistening body as she walked over to pick up a pink towel that just barely covered everything, leaving her to be an apparation of golden tanned legs, and a mock coy smile. 

"My King. Your mouth is open." She flashed him a brilliant smile and winked, making him close his mouth with a clock.

"I… I think I'll just come back a bit later…" was all he managed saying before vanishing. He was unable though to escape the melodic laughter, which followed him across the worlds, taunting him beyond words...

-

Somewhere secret an eyebrow arched over pools of dark blue sprayed with silver in interest. 

"Well now…" a soft, voice said lowly in amusement. "Now there's something that must be tried…" and continued to follow the spectacle unfolding.

---------------------------------------------------

**AN: **

This is the third chapter so far, and it's all in honor of my darling friend Shanice. 

Shalayan is her creation, and is in a way like my own Tiani, her alter ego. I have never seen her in the flesh, but since mine character is in the shades of silver and winter night, I felt that Shalayan would be more appropriate in the warm hues of gold and summer. Which is her personality, more or less. 

Read and Review, as I love doing the same to you…

Tiani Lunaris

)O(


	4. Oh bugger I forgot something

Oh bugger….

I forgot to add a little something in the beginning of the newest chapter (2)!

I wish to inform you readers that this chapter and the following has been (and will be) a collaboration between my dear friend Shanice (Shalayan) and her sister Karine (dunno what to her nick is right yet…) And I would like to give some credit for their assistance in a dry period. Oh. And their characters doesn't belong to me. They're their own, sexy little beings…

Tiani Lunaris


End file.
